


Now Starring

by cmshaw



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd be steadier two paces back against the wall, but then he'd be out of range of the camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Starring

Tim arched his body up into the spray from the showerhead and breathed the steam in deeply. There had been mud leaking slowly in from his armpit down along his ribs for the last hour and a half and a headache building behind his eyes for almost as long, and the hot water pounding down on him now left him lightheaded with animal pleasure. He lifted his arms and arched a little further to center the pressure on his shoulderblades. No -- if he moved a little to the left -- there, now he had the water thrumming on his shoulders _and_ he was presenting the best angle for the camera in the center of the locker area.

He closed his eyes and tipped his head back as he scrubbed his hands down his flushed and clean skin. Batman would be out for another two and a half hours, barring emergencies, and that made this easier. Chin up a little higher, present the strongest line of his neck and chest, and concentrate on relaxing enough to _show_ the relief that ran up his arm and down his spine when he closed his hand around the base of his dick. The luxury of blasting the hot water like this already had his dick throbbing and pulling upward, his balls tightening, his nipples drawing in to rawly oversensitive points as he ran his other hand across his chest. His toes curled and relaxed as he shifted for balance and began stroking; he'd be steadier two paces back against the wall, but then he'd be out of range of the camera. And he wanted to do this for the camera, for Batman -- Batman wanted it, needed it, _deserved_ it.

Tim shifted his hand from his chest to his balls, running his thumb lightly over them as he began a slow stroke of his dick with his other hand and reminded himself to let it show. He parted his lips slightly, which was probably better -- he wasn't sure. He should review the tapes again, see if Batman was more likely to keep the ones with his mouth open or shut, _not_ linger over the old footage of...anyone else. It was enough, it had to be enough, to know that tapes of his actions were occasionally showing up in the folder where Batman kept the rest of his -- it wasn't pornography if it was just surveillance tapes. It wasn't pornography if Batman never (let Tim see him) jerked off to it, if he just sat in front of the computers and pushed his cowl back and steepled his fingers to watch. Tim knew; Tim had his own copies from the central camera. Tim had his own copies of -- his hand felt so good, and he had to picture it, just a little bit, just a tiny thought of (Robin) Jason flinging himself dramatically down onto the mats after a hard workout, sweat-shiny thighs spread (accidentally?) right toward the central camera or toward Batman standing just offscreen and -- Tim spread his own thighs, widened his stance and uncurled his toes and tipped his head back against the pounding heat of the water and (mouth open, chin up, face forward) came in his hand for the camera. He shuddered all over and kept his head up, reaching above and behind himself to wash his hands clean. Batman liked -- as far as he could tell, from which tapes were kept -- to look at his body just after he came.

He held himself there for several extra seconds before sighing and bending forward to brush his fingers across the floor tiles and stretch his shoulders. He felt strong and alive and immensely _grateful_ to Batman for this chance to do something with himself and for Gotham. And now, of course, he needed to wash the rest of his body and head upstairs to bed. Alfred was going to wake him early tomorrow to visit his father, and anyway he needed, for his own emotional well-being, to be sure he'd be deeply asleep before Batman reviewed these tapes.

**Author's Note:**

> Petra hosted a game of "Never Have I Ever". This thread was "Never Have I Ever Written Bruce/Tim".


End file.
